Business people generally find it convenient to carry portfolios containing tablets of writing paper. It is frequently desirable to provide additional features in a portfolio designed especially for businessmen, salesmen, or others who often travel. One popular feature, for example, includes pockets for storing business cards. This feature is particularly useful for salesmen to keep track of sales calls. An example of this type of portfolio can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,372. Examples of other features provided in portfolios such as holders for writing paper and calculators as well as indexed leaves can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 135,393; 250,342; 267,653; 302,830; 314,587; 341,373; and 322,628.
None of these prior portfolios includes modern conveniences for the business person conducting a high-tech presentation or seminar touting his or her company and its products or services. Often such presentations utilize a computer to present video images and/or provide accompanying audio content stored on magnetic or optical recording media. The video images are often projected onto a large screen for viewing by an audience while the accompanying audio is carried over a loud speaker system. Alternatively, the video images may be displayed on one or more computer monitors, while the audio is provided by speakers connected to the computer.